Making Changes/Credits
Credits taken from "Making Changes", Season 4, episode 30, 150th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Doug Cordell Directed by Tom Guadarrama Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producer James Sabatini Associate Producer Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Managers Adam Matalon Hank Neimark Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter LuryePeter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Richard Buhrman Production Accountants Joan Altman Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Editors Tom Heckbert Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Erica Levin Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Harvard Project Zero Tina Grotzer Harvest Project Zero Dan Anderson University of Massachusetts Sound Design and Mixing Danny Cavacco Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Mike Barrett Chris Floberg Assistant Accountant Ulla Davis Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Stacey Blacker Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Jennifer C. Brooks Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Amy Posner Dara Resnik Anne Russo Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Technical Director Bob Salzer Video Jeff Lee Tape Operator Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Gaffers Bonnie Breakenridge Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerald MacMillian Cameras Kevin Burke Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Pat MiniettaJim Washburn Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Rich Lohrer John DeVito John Walker Mark Mancuso Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Tom Travers Jim Pesce Carmine Gallo Songs Music and Lyrics by Jeff Marx & Marc Muller Bill Obrecht & Mitchell Kriegman Peter Lurye Andrew Wyatt & Brian Woodbury Tyler Bunch Music Score by Rob Curto & Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMII Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits